Adjusting
by RemusGuurl
Summary: Lily use to live in America. There she attended a Witchcraft and Wizarding school and was going into her 4th year. Her family decided to move and she will now have to attend Hogwarts. Who will she make new friends with? L/J
1. Meeting New People

Adjusting   
  
Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!  
  
Summary: Lily use to live in America. There she attended a Witchcraft and Wizarding school and was in her 4th year. Her family decided to move and she will now have to attend Hogwarts. Who will she make new friends with? L/J   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting New People   
  
Lily stood outside a huge train. The writing on the side read Hogwarts Express. 'How come we had to move! I'm really not good at making new friends...' She thought as she sighed. She continued dragging her trunk closer to the train. Lily was 5 foot 4 inches, she had flaming red hair all the way to her waist and the ends curled. She had stunning emerald eyes and a nice figure. She was a little shy though and not very good at making new friends. She was wearing a red tank top with a black blouse that she left open, a black skirt that stopped about 2 inches above her knees, white knee socks, and a pair of nice black shoes. She left her hair down except for two red clips on either side of her head. She finally got everything sorted and walked into an empty compartment, and sat down taking out a book, Hogwarts: A History (AN- I think that's what that book was called I hope you all know what I'm talking about...) A few minutes later she heard some bangs in the hall and three boys came running in and slammed the door shut behind them. They looked slightly out of breath.   
  
"Um, excuse me?" Lily said softly. They all looked towards her "H..hi I'm Lily Evans" she said sweetly and held out her hand. A boy with brown eyes and black hair that was in a small ponytail in the back, and stood about 6 foot 1 inches took her hand and kissed it. He was wearing a blue tee shirt and black baggy pants.   
  
"Sirius Black, very nice to meet you. I've never seen you before though, and I doubt you are a first year, so you must be new." He said charmingly.   
  
"Yes, I moved here from America, I'm a 4th year" Lily said.  
  
"Great, we're 4th years also! I'm James Potter" A boy with messy black hair, brown eyes and glasses, who was about 5 foot 11 inches, and was wearing a blue tee shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and baggy khaki pants, shook her hand.   
  
"Yea, and I am Remus Lupin." Another boy said while shaking her hand. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was about 5 foot 9 inches and wore a long sleeved green shirt and a pair of baggy jeans.   
  
"Nice to meet you all" Lily said. (AN- note how I do not mention Peter in here. That is because I dislike him. Let's just say he's running around some where else other than here. No offence to anyone who likes Peter, I just don't)  
  
"You don't mind if we sit in here do you?" James asked her.   
  
"No not at all, but I do have a question." She said.  
  
"Ask away" Sirius said.  
  
"Why are you all out of breath?" Lily asked. Before they could answer a girl with black hair and green warty skin came barging in.  
  
"Change it back! Now! Or I will curse you so fast your heads will be spinning!" She screamed, revealing rotten gross teeth. The three boys were all laughing. Sirius lifted his wand and said a spell Lily couldn't quite hear. The air around the girl shimmered a bit and the girl started changing. Her hair turned brown with blonde highlights and it stopped a little above her shoulders and the ends were in little tiny layers that curved outward. She had light blue eyes, and was about 5 foot 2 inches. She was wearing a tight sparkly yellow three quarters sleeved shirt and a pair of black flares.   
  
"That's better now" she said glaring at the boys. She then looked at Lily " Oh, hello there I hope they weren't torturing you" she said as she once again glared at the boys.   
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, I'm new here, and its ok they were being nice." Lily replied.  
  
"Well that's a first, I'm Suffie Moon." She said shaking Lily's hand. Everyone took a seat. Lily sat in between Suffie and James, Remus and Sirius sat on the other side.   
  
"I really like you I hope we become friends, I don't like most of the girls here a lot of them are stuck up, and these three have been bugging me for years. Its great, now I finally have a girl to help me get them back." Suffie said smirking. "Do you know what house your in?"  
  
"Yea I'd like to see the day when she gets us back" Sirius mumbled.   
  
"House? Oh um I haven't been sorted yet..." Lily said.  
  
"Well good luck, I hope you get Gryffindor, like all of us." Suffie said with a smile. Lily smiled back. 'And I thought making friends would be hard' Lily thought happily 'I hope I get sorted in the same house as them though'. A few hours past and the train stopped with a great jerk. Lily almost fell out of her seat, but some one caught her. She looked up to see a pair of chocolate eyes staring back. It was James.  
  
"Um th..thank you" Lily said blushing slightly.   
  
"No problem" James said giving her a bright smile. "We're finally here, the train usually doesn't stop so suddenly like that." Everyone stood up and left. They all got in a carriage and after a while reached Hogwarts. Lily stared shortly at the huge castle as they walked in. One of the teachers instructed Lily to go elsewhere as the three boys and Suffie took a seat at one of the tables. Lily watched as all the first years got sorted into different houses, and the house they got sorted into clapping wildly when they did. At last everyone was sorted and a man stood up and gave an announcement (AN-can anyone tell me who the headmaster at there time was? Was it still Dumbledore? Help! Lol) "We have one new student who will be sorted into a house, she's a 4th year and has moved here from America. Her name is Lily Evans." Lily walked out and sat on the chair placing the sorting hat on her head. She closed her eyes tightly. 'Oh please be Gryffindor, please, please, please!' She thought. She could hear the sorting hat mumbling and trying to decide her house in her head. After a few minutes she finally heard it say something out loud.   
  
"I have decided Rave... no that won't do...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out. Lily was smiling very brightly glad of the house she was sorted into. All the Gryffindor's were clapping. 'uh oh where should I sit' Lily thought as she looked up and down the table. She finally saw the friends she had made on the train waving for her to come over to were they were sitting and motioning to a seat. Lily's face once again lit up with happiness as she walked over and sat in between Remus and Suffie. Across from them was James and Sirius.   
  
"I'm so glad you're a Gryffindor!" Suffie said as she gave Lily a quick hug.   
  
"Yea good job, we're glad you made it in to our house too, one more person to play jokes on" The boys said smirking.  
  
"In your dreams, me and Lily are going to get back at you good!" Suffie said smiling. Lily sat there also smiling. The man said some more announcements and then a feast appeared on the table and everyone dug in.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that's all for now. I hope you all like. I'll update soon but only if I get lots of reviews!! The more reviews, the faster I type! I don't know if this story sounds like all the others but trust me it will be different! Ideas for things to happen later are one-hundred percent welcome! Now, go review! Also read my other fic Because Things Change! The character Suffie Moon I made up is also in it but this fic has NOTHING to do with the other one, I just like the character Suffie I made up ^_^! Go review! Faster! Review! 


	2. Fitting In

Adjusting   
  
Disclaimer: I defiantly do not own Harry Potter. I swear I really don't! I'm just a stupid, pathetic, girl who has no money. Well maybe not stupid and pathetic but I really don't have any money. Don't sue!  
  
Summary: Lily use to live in America. There she attended a Witchcraft and Wizarding school and was in her 4th year. Her family decided to move and she will now have to attend Hogwarts. Who will she make new friends with? L/J   
  
Important AN- In last chapter it was suppose to say that the new girl from America was Lily Evans and Lily Evans walked up and all that. I feel kind of stupid about that one but I wrote the last chapter at 2 am and I didn't go back and reread all of it exactly , very sorry for any confusion, thank you to the people who reviewed and told me. ^_^.  
  
Also someone wrote and said they liked Peter and that they were offended. Sorry I just am not good at all writing about him, cause I really do not now anything about him, and I don't know exactly how he acts . I think he was chubby, has brown hair, and uh that's all I know. I will try to include him the best I can in the next chapter or so.  
  
One last thing, I said I wasn't going to post chapter two until I got a lot of reviews but I'm posting it now only because I wanted to clarify the mistake I made, I will though not post chapter three until I get more reviews.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2- Fitting In   
  
The feast was over and Lily, Suffie, and the marauders were all in the Gryffindor common room sitting down. Sirius, Remus, James, and a boy Lily had just met who's name was Peter Pettigrew (AN- happy? I'll try my best ^_^) were thinking of good prank ideas to pull on the Slytherins tomorrow morning at breakfast.   
  
"Come on Lily lets leave the weirdo's to their thinking" Suffie said laughing. Lily followed Suffie up a set of stairs and a hall way.   
  
"This is the 4th years dorm, and you are just so lucky because the girl who use to have the bed to the right of me transferred." Suffie said to Lily. Lily noticed her trunk already there, and started to unpack a little. It was about 9:45 and they had classes tomorrow so they decided to go to sleep. Lily went in a bathroom and changed into her pajamas. They bottoms were green fluffy pants and a white tee-shirt that had a small fairy in the corner. Suffie also changed, her pajama bottoms were yellow with big blue stars and she had on a blue sweatshirt. Lily and Suffie both climbed into bed but before pulling the curtains shut they talked for a little.   
  
"We have to get those guys back tomorrow" Suffie said.  
  
"Who James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter? They didn't really do anything to me, I don't know..." Lily answered.  
  
"They will though, that's just what they do. Come on Lily just one little prank, it will be fun." Suffie said smiling at her.  
  
"Fine...I have a great idea for it to" Lily said smirking as she fell asleep, Suffie also fell asleep too.  
  
***Next mourning***  
  
"Suffie...Suffie wake up" Lily said as she shook Suffie lightly.   
  
"huh...what?" She asked "Is it time to get up?"   
  
"No, not for a while but we have to pull our prank, I have an idea of what to do, but we have to get up now if we are going to." Lily whispered.  
  
"ok I'm up, I'm up..." Suffie said and started getting out of bed. Lily yawned and stretched and then went over and knelt down if front of her trunk and then opened it. Suffie also knelt down next to her.   
  
"So what do you have in mind?" She asked Lily.  
  
"Well at my old school there was this kid just like them and me and my friend, her name was Marie, made some potions up for when we wanted to get him back because he played a lot of pranks on us..." She said as she rummaged through her trunk "here!" she exclaimed while taking out a velvet pouch that held several vials. Suffie looked at her oddly.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.   
  
"I don't know its just odd, at first you acted like you didn't want to do this." She said.   
  
"Oh, I guess I'm a little shy when making new friends and being around new people and stuff.....yea um lets just get on with the prank" Lily said and smiled. She took one of the potions out and put the rest back her trunk. It was a creamy colored one.   
  
"Any chance you can get us in there dorm without them waking up or us getting in trouble or caught?" Lily asked   
  
"Yea sure, no problem those four have their own dorm together except for 2 other boys any way, follow me." Suffie said. She led Lily to the boys dormitory and then pointed to a door. Lily nodded and they walked in. The boys were all still sleeping. Lily signaled Suffie to follow her into their bathroom. They walked in and shut the door behind them. Lily looked around and then grabbed the only toothpaste that was set on the counter. She took out the vial and put 3 drops into the toothpaste.   
  
"What will it do?" Suffie whispered.   
  
"It will turn them into girls" She said smiling "It will probably set in and take affect while they eat their breakfast. When they turn into girls, we can do a spell to change their robes to girls clothing. I only put 3 drops in because Peter hasn't exactly pulled any jokes yet at least not any that I've seen."   
  
"So it will only affect 3 people?" Suffie asked.  
  
" Yea, we just have to hope that they use the toothpaste before Peter and those other two boys." Lily said doubtfully.  
  
"Well let's just hope they do" Suffie said trying to be cheerful. They heard some noise coming from the room. They peered out and then dashed out of the boys dorm. They giggled a little and then went back to their own dorm to change into their robes and get ready for breakfast. When finally done they made their way to the great hall for breakfast. They smiled when they saw the boys already down and eating. Remus, Sirius, and James sat on one side and Peter on the other. Lily and Suffie took a seat next to Peter who was hungrily eating.   
  
"Mourning" Lily and Suffie said cheerfully. They boys just mumbled mourning while still eating. About 10 minutes past, Lily and Suffie were starting to wonder why nothing had happened yet and then suddenly two screams at the other end of the Gryffindor table let out. Lily and Suffie looked at each other and then saw to masculine looking girls run out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Um Peter?" James said looking at him.  
  
"yea?" James held up a shiny platter that at one point had a few bagels on it. Peter looked in the refelction, yelled, and then left the Great Hall, he had become a girl also. Suffie banged her head down on the table, while Lily covered her face with her hands and slid down lower in her chair while groaning.   
  
"Hmm three boys just turned to girls and ran out, they all happen to share a dorm with us also, I have the suspicion that we were suppose to be those three victims. Judging by how those two reacted when it happened I think I'm correct." Remus said pointing at Lily and Suffie.   
  
"Yea, fine, so maybe you are right. That prank may have failed but I swear the next one wont" Suffie said laughing.  
  
"Suffie dear, like I already said in...your...dreams, you will never be able to fool us." Sirius said.   
  
" How did you do that any way though?" James asked "You actually almost got us that time, you usually don't even get that far"   
  
"No way I'm not telling you, but I will say I have a new secret weapon" Suffie said putting an arm around Lily and smiling.  
  
"Well you know what this calls for?" Remus said to Sirius and James.   
  
"Prankfest?" James said looking to his right and left at Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Prankfest" All three of the declared at once. They then stood up and started to leave.  
  
"Tell Peter and those other two boys it will wear off in a little and sorry." Lily said as they left. James nodded to her.   
  
"Oh, here your schedule!" Suffie said giving the piece of parchment to Lily. "Look you have a few classes with me, almost all except for Transfiguration which you have first and Potions, Ill show you how to get to them though."   
  
"Thank you" Lily said.  
  
"No problem at all!" Suffie said as they both stood up and left.   
  
***Later ^_^***  
  
Suffie had showed her to her Transfiguration classroom and said she'd meet her after class to get to their next one. Lily walked in. There were desks that sat two people at a time. Lily walked up to the professor and asked were to sit ( AN- um does anyone know what the professors names were back then, or if I have to make the names up. I don't know any exactly, or whether there any are the same as in Harry's time, I think Professor McGonagall was still the transfiguration teacher back then but well um yea I feel stupid I'm going to go run away now...) "Um you may sit over there in the empty seat towards the back." Lily nodded and went and sat down. She was next to another Gryffindor, behind her sat Sirius and James.   
  
"Should we do a little pranking?" James said whispering to Sirius.   
  
"No, I say we plot now, and get them both at once." He replied smiling. The class soon ended. Lily gathered her stuff 'Lets see I have Care for Magical Creatures next' Lily thought as she walked out the door and was greeted by Suffie. Sirius and James walked behind them Soon after Remus and Peter was with them to, all four boys also had Care for Magical Creatures.   
  
"Do you four have Care for Magical Creatures also?" Suffie asked. They nodded. "Okay, I was just wondering."   
  
"I hope we're not going to do flobberworms, there so boring" Sirius complained.   
  
"Yea I agree." Suffie said.   
  
"How come you guys are talking to us, I mean were in the middle of a prank war here, I'd thought you would be to afraid or something." James said smirking.   
  
"We are not afraid, besides we'll get you back, all in due time" Suffie said laughing. " I mean we can still all hang out even if we are have a prank war...It will help us get them if there around" Suffie whispered jokingly the last part but still saying it loud enough so that the boys would hear.   
  
"Suffie, Suffie, Suffie how many times must I tell you, it is impossible to prank experts like us" Sirius said as they finally got to the class they were all going to. The class began. They ended up not having to study flobberworms but something else. Lily didn't know what they were doing because she was to busy looking at Remus who she saw kept looking at Suffie, who was doodling on a piece of parchment, out of the corner of his eye. 'Hmm I wonder what's up with that, I'll have to remember to ask Suffie later.' Lily thought as she then started to pay attention to the lesson.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
That's all for now! Please review! I hope everyone liked it, I tried to include peter as best I could. So review! Pretty please? If I get enough reviews I'll continue. Also read and review my other story Because Things Change. Now go review!   
  
. 


End file.
